1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an image display device having a supporting structure of a circuit board with electronic devices mounted thereon.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, an image display device (apparatus) includes both a device of recording and/or reproducing images and a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, a smart phone and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. A structural change and improvement for simplifying an assembly structure of the image display device may be included in the attempts (efforts) corresponding to the hardware improvement.
As one example of the structural change and improvement, various studies and proposals for a supporting structure of a circuit board having electronic devices mounted thereon have been introduced. Specifically, a flexible display has been actively studied in recent time. To implement the flexible display, a circuit board has to curve together with a display or remain in a flat state even when the display is varied. Generally, the circuit board is unable to curve together with the display because of being made of a rigid material. Therefore, a structure in which the flat state of the circuit board is maintained even during transformation of the display needs to be taken into account.